Artists, photographers, painters and other professionals often use utility lights to illuminate work areas. However, these utility lights are generally difficult to transport, are susceptible to being tipped over and/or damaged, and are inconvenient to use and store.
FIGS. 1A-1D are diagrams illustrating an embodiment of a portable lightbox assembly;
FIGS. 2A-2B are diagrams illustrating the lightbox assembly of FIGS. 1A-1D with a portion of a housing of the lightbox assembly broken away;
FIGS. 3A-3C are diagrams illustrating an embodiment of a light fixture of the lightbox assembly of FIGS. 1A-1D;
FIG. 4A-4B are diagrams illustrating another embodiment of a light fixture of the lightbox assembly of FIGS. 1A-1D; and
FIG. 5 is another diagram illustrating an embodiment of a lightbox assembly